A Very Sweet Scent
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: Black finds that getting a Lilligant's flower to bloom is harder that it looks. One-shot.


It was a bright, sunny day in the Unova region. Pidoves were chirping and Patrats were running through the grass. Many trainers were battling, trading battle tips or just talking, while their Pokémon played amongst themselves. Our story focuses on one trainer in particular, Black. He was sitting under a tree in deep thought.

"Why doesn't her flower bloom?" He asked himself.

He was talking about his Lilligant, Daisy. They had meet in the pinwheel forest and have been best friends ever since. Thanks to his sister, White, he managed to get hold of a sun stone to evolve her. The pokedex stated that it was a difficult task to get a Lilligant's flower to bloom, but Black took that challenge.

"It's been 3 months since she evolved, and that flower hasn't come close to blooming." He said to himself. Daisy was looking at him, sitting beside him.

"Lilli…Lilligant?" She asked. Black looked at her and smiled.

"It's nothing, Daisy. Just thinking to myself." He said, rubbing her head. She smiled and let off a sweet smell, calming everyone around them.

"Someone should really put that smell in a perfume or something." Black said, sighing at the smell.

"Lilli!" Daisy screamed before hugging Black.

"Whoa, what's with the sudden hug?" He asked, a little surprised. Daisy hardly ever hugged Black. The last time she did was about a week after she evolved.

"I guess she liked my compliment." Black thought. "Come on, Daisy; let's see if we can get a room at a Pokémon center." He said, pulling out of her hug.

"Lilli…"She said, in a sad tone. As the two started walking toward the nearest town, clouds started to form overhead.

"Uh-oh, looks like rain." Black said, speeding up, with Daisy not far behind. The rain started to poor down, soaking both Black and Daisy.

"Lilligant!" She yelled, hating the feeling of being overwatered.

"I know Daisy, just hang on." Black said, picking her up and running into the Pokémon center.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center….oh, my!" Nurse Joy said, seeing the soaking Black and Daisy. "Looks like that cold front on the news is causing some major rain." She said.

"Tell me about it, do you have any rooms open?" He asked, Daisy rubbing up against his chest for warmth. The nurse looked through her log book and Black saw a small blush appear on her face.

"Um, yes we do, but it's….the couples sweet." She said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it is out of the rain and has a bed, its fine with me." He said.

"Alright then, it's down the hall, to the left." She said, smiling. Black thanked her and carried Daisy into the room.

"Wow, when she said couples sweet, she wasn't kidding." Black said, looking around the room. It has scented candles lit around the room, a bed with a pink mattress and sheets. A pretty big T.V. and a DVD player, with a few DVD's lined up. Black blushed at the thought of what those DVD's were. He laid Daisy on the bed and went into the bathroom to change. Daisy looked around the room and blushed.

"Lilli…Gant." She said, as she saw the romantic setting. Black came out of the bathroom with a pair of pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Looks like that rain isn't gonna let up soon." He said, taking a seat beside her. "Good thing we found this Pokémon center, huh?" He said, rubbing her head.

"Lilli!" She said, as she pounced on Black, pinning him to the bed.

"Ok, what's with the sudden affection?" He asked. She looked and him and smiled.

"Lilli…Lilligant, Lilli." She said, tapping his chest. Black was trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Whatever she was saying, it sounded important." Black thought to himself. Suddenly, he smelled something, it smelled like peppermint.

"Daisy, are you making that smell?" He asked, Daisy blushed and nodded. He smelled the flower on her head, and he smelled nothing.

"Where is it coming from?" He asked. Daisy's face turned a darker shade of red as she stood up and pulled the leaves that made up her dress apart, exposing her light green legs.

"Wait a second…..Daisy, are you in heat?" Black asked, blushing.

"Lilli…." She said, as she spread her legs, exposing her dripping wet slit.

"Daisy, I c-can't. I'm not a…" He started to say but Daisy pinned him to the bed again.

"Lilli! Lilligant! Lilli gant lilli lilli!" She said, crying and shaking her head.

"Daisy…" Black said, rubbing her back. "Ok, I'll try but, please, stop crying." He said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Lilli!" She said, as she snuggled against his chest, letting off another sweet scent. However, this one was different. As soon as he sniffed it, his dick hardened without a second thought.

"Whoa, that is some powerful stuff." He said, blushing. Daisy smiled and slid down his body, stopping at the bulge in his pajama pants. Slowly she pulled them down, exposing his 6 inch dick.

"Lilli…Gant." She said, as she looked at it, full of curiosity. She wrapped her leafy hand around it, earning a moan from Black. Taking that as a sign to go on, she moved her hand up and down on the shaft slowly, earning more moans.

"D-Daisy…" Black said as she picked up the pace. Out of curiosity, she gave the head of it a lick, giving Black a surprise. His sudden twitch made her even more curious as she wrapped her lips around it.

"Ahh…Daisy, that's good." He said. Daisy smiled and started bobbing her head on his dick, catching the few drops of pre-cum on her tongue. She loved the taste of it and was compelled to get more. She managed to get the entire thing in her mouth, the head of his dick barely touched the back of her throat.

"Daisy, I c-can't take much more!" He said. Daisy smiled and bobbed her head faster, making sure to take it down all the way. Black rested a head on her head, making her go faster.

"Daisy, I'm…." He said, before squirting his cum down her throat. Daisy pulled off and caught some cum on her face, she wiped it off and licked it off, loving the taste.

"Lilli!" She said, smiling.

"That was amazing!" Black yelled, out of breath. Daisy let off another scent, which made Black hard again.

"Well, looks like I'm ready again." He said, blushing. Daisy sat up on his lap and pointed his dick toward her dripping wet entrance. Slowly, she lowered herself on the tip, moaning slightly.

"D-Daisy…" Black said, grabbing her sides. Very gently, he slowly pushed her down, making her moan.

"L-Lilli." She said, as Black's dick slowly filled her. When she hit the base, she slowly started to raise and lower herself on his dick.

"Lilli…Lilligant." She said, turning up the pace. She looked down at Black, who was moaning also. She leaned over and met him for a kiss. After the kiss, Daisy went into overdrive, raising and lowering herself at incredible speed.

"D-Daisy, I can't…." Black said, before pouring his cum into Daisy.

"Lilligant!" She yelled, as she clenched down on Black's dick. The feeling of the cum being pumped into her made her cum also.

As the two slowly started to fall asleep in each others arms, Black noticed a smell. He looked at the flower on Daisy's head. It had bloomed. Black gave a quick smile and fell asleep with the feeling of accomplishment.


End file.
